Electronic equipment for many functions is housed in cabinets. For example, such equipment may be equipment for airport runways, traffic lights, remote cellular sites, weather tracking sites and light houses. Equipment cabinets, in both central and remote locations must be maintained within a temperature range that allows the electronics inside the cabinet to function. If the temperature inside the cabinet becomes too high or too low the equipment may malfunction or cease to function altogether.
Some equipment is housed in cabinets in remote locations that may be difficult to access and maintain. Remote locations may also be in harsh environments and may be subject to temperature extremes. In these circumstances the equipment inside the cabinets must be protected from low temperatures as well as from high temperatures.
Current systems for providing ventilation for equipment cabinets may include a separate ventilation chamber attached to the cabinet. Air circulates in the ventilation chamber altering the air temperature inside the cabinet. A disadvantage of this system is that the cabinet does not experience any change in air.